Conventionally X-ray sensitive films have been used for medical or industrial X-ray image taking, but the use of radiation imaging systems using radiation image sensors is spreading due to the aspects of convenience and preservation of the image taking results. With such a radiation imaging system, a radiation image is acquired as two-dimensionally arrayed pixel data in the form of electrical signals by means of a radiation image sensor, and the signals are processed by a processing device and displayed on a monitor. A scintillator panel, in which a scintillator is formed by vapor depositing scintillator components onto a substrate of aluminum, glass, or fused silica, etc., is used in the radiation image sensor, and such a scintillator panel is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 3,126,715 and No. 3,034,010.
To describe a conventional manufacturing method of this type of scintillator panel with reference to FIG. 38A, a substrate 61 is inserted inside a vacuum vapor deposition device and end portions of substrate 61 are set on a holding jig 70, 70, disposed in the vacuum vapor deposition device. Here, a scintillator vapor deposition surface 61A of substrate 61 is positioned at the lower side. When substrate 61 has been set inside the vacuum vapor deposition device by means of holding jig 70, 70, scintillator materials are vapor deposited onto scintillator vapor deposition surface 61A of substrate 61 to form a scintillator 62. A scintillator panel 60, with which scintillator 62 is formed on scintillator vapor deposition surface 61A, is thereby manufactured as shown in FIG. 38B.